


Everything Will Be Alright

by PrettyWhizzer (NargleAdvocate)



Series: Falsettos Character Study [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Coping, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short, Whizzer and Cordelia were great friends, cocktails, hello underappreciated lesbians at your service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NargleAdvocate/pseuds/PrettyWhizzer
Summary: Everyone deals with grief differently. Cordelia isn't sure how to go on.





	Everything Will Be Alright

Cordelia stared down at the counter in front of her, trying to remember what she was trying to do in that small kitchen. Silence stretched around her, and she found it was a little hard for her to breath. After a few gulping breaths, she remembered; she was trying to make a cocktail.

That wasn't difficult. She had done plenty of them before. 

Blinking a few times, she moved away from the counter and towards the liquor cabinet, vaguely trying to decide what she wanted to make. When it came to it, after she opened the cabinet door, she realized it was an easy decision. She pulled out the vodka first, then the Cointreau, and then the peach bitters they kept towards the back of the cabinet. She placed them on the counter before going to close the cabinet again. However, her eye caught a bottle of wine, and it was like her heart was in her throat.

Whizzer. That- the wine was a gift. From Whizzer. 

She turned away, leaving the cabinet door open in favor of rubbing her eyes and biting her lower lip to keep a few sobs in. She glanced over at the liquors on her counter. What was she doing again? A pause. Right- cocktail. 

She gathered a few more ingredients, pulling things from the fridge and cupboards, before piling them all them on the counter. Right. She could do this. She had done plenty of them before.

Pouring the vodka in was simple. So was the peach bitters. It wasn't until the Cointreau that Cordelia realized her hands were shaking, and suddenly the bottle was in pieces on the floor and she could hardly see. There was glass shattered around her feet and liquid seeping into the floor. "Fuck."

Carefully, she manuevered her way away from the glass and moved to grab a hand towel and the broom. She bent down and slowly picked up the glass pieces, wincing when one sliced her finger. Instead of stopping, she kept working, not hesitating until all of the glass was picked up off the floor and the liquid was wiped up. She would have to mop, she registered faintly. The smell of alcohol was everywhere, on the counter and the floor, and on her clothes and in her nose.

She sniffed once. And then again. And then suddenly there were tears once more, and she was hunched over on the ground sobbing over the friend she had just lost.

Cordelia kept sobbing, and the world around her faded, and all she could focus on was the tightness in her chest and her heart that was beating so loudly it seemed as if it was going to explode. She couldn't register anything around her until someone's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Charo-" Cordelia hiccuped.

"Shhh," Charlotte spoke in a soft voice, "It's okay, let it out."

"I was- I was trying to- to make his fav- favorite cocktail." Cordelia leaned against Charlotte's body. "An- And I mess- messed it all up."

Charlotte stroked Cordelia's hair. "Hey, baby, you were trying, and I'm proud of you for that."

"I jus- just want him b- back."

"We all do."

They stayed there for a few minutes, wrapped around each other and clinging as if their lives depended on it, the silence interrupted by Cordelia's small sniffles or whimpers. Charlotte rubbed the other woman's back, trying to calm her down.

"Everything will be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope you enjoyed. i appreciate comments so much x


End file.
